Myth, Legends and Tales
by Sohma-High2010
Summary: Clary has a project to do about a mysterious group of 13 people, that no one has barley seen. Roxas, the youngest member, is the reincarnation of the original roxas and is female, she has to learn how to save her friends and give them hearts.


(I do not own these characters, so thank u for the author and creators for helping me with my writing.)

Chapter 1 Clary

I had been set up to go to school. What kind of school? A shadow hunter school. It was Jaces idea.

"You need to learn and a school's the best idea." He said walking me through the halls. This school was located in Idris. The shadow hunter Capital. It was half way through the semester but Jace insisted. He opened the doors to reveal my class. Everyone, to my surprise, was my age. I walked in and looked around. The teacher looked up from her desk.

"Ah, you must be Clarissa Fray." She said standing. I nodded ad stepped in. Jace gave my arm a quick pat and left closing the door. I felt like a loner. All the students looked up from what they were doing, all exept a student in the back. He had his blonede spiked up hair down on the desk. By the way he didn't move I was a ssuming he was asleep. I stared at the boy. No one else seemed to notice him there but me. The teacher said my name again.

"Would you like to take a seat." She said. I looked at her,nodded and looked back at the boy's desk. It was empty. I was shocked. I'm sure I just saw someone sitting there. I went over to the desk and rubbed my hand across the surface. There were words on it. I sat down the seat still warm and read the words.

_Watch out people here can come back and get you if you do somethig stupid enough._

Was he trying to warn me. I sighed and shook my head. Maybe I was losing it.

_A week later..._

I hadn't seen the strange boy since the first day of school. I didn't tell Jace about him cause he'd say I was crazy. I sat in class doodling a rune. Today we were learning about different types of demons.

"What about Raven Mockers?" A kid asked. I looked at her. She had black hair and green eye's.

"We leave that to the professionals." The teacher said. I was entranced by the convo now.

"My Dad say's they leave all the nasty jobs for a special Organization." A boy whispered.

"You mean Organization 13!" A nerdy boy with glasses said. He almost looked like Simon. I hadn't seen Simon in a while. I'd have to give him a call when I got home from school.

"That is just a tale." A girl scoffed.

"Excuse me." I said raising my hand." What's Organization 13?"

" It is an elite group made of 13 people." She said.

"Yea the youngest in it I hear is 13." a kid said.

"Why are they so important?"

"Well no one has ever seen a member befor, so we don't know if the legend is true."

"My dad saw one. The guy took down a grater demon in one swing." A boy beamed.

"What weapon did he use?" The nerdy kid asked."Was it a key?"

"No more like a sword with an axe combined." The boy said. I sighed and imagined the 13 year old member. In my mind I pictured a short kid, but that was all befor I was interuppted by the announcement of an assingment.

"You will all write an report about a demon or a type of group. Weither it be a downworlder or a shadow hunter group." The teacher announced holding out a top hat.

"I hope I get a good one." The first boy said. I was the last one to draw a name. I read it. _Organization 13._ Was this bullshit. I had no idea about any of these people. Befor I could ask for a change the teacher spoke.

"No trading with friends." I sat down in my desk with a thump. I looked at the name. Myabe the Lightwoods would know something, since they seem to have a lot of books on shadowhunter stuff.

Chapter 2 Clary

I sat at the table with a pen and piece of paper in hand.I was gonna plan out what to write.

"How's school going?" Jace asked making a grilled cheese saandwich. I shrugged.

"I have to do a report." I said.

"About?" He inquired.

"Organization 13." He dropped the spatula. I looked up from the paper. His face was hidden from me but the tension was clear in his shoulders.

"Ask for something else." He said. I sat there shocked.

"Why?" I said. He faced me. His face was pale.

"No one knows to much about them, but if someone does they disappear and are never seen again." He said. I wrote this down as a note.

"What do you know about them?" I asked. He took in a breath placed the sandwiches on a plate and set them on the table. He took a seat.

"There's not much to know, exept that their are 13 of them, ranging from different ages and sizes. They are known as an elite group and deal with the biggest problems." He looked at me as I wrote this down," They say there are two female members but the rest are males."

"Do you know the names of the members." He shook his head and I sighed, writing down names and a question mark beside it. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Now Clary don't be asking around about them." Jace told me. He took a bite and I knew the conversation was over.

Chapter 2 (still) Organization 13 member.

He had me training long and hard. Day in and out. They all watched me as I faced demon upon demon, waiting for me to screw up and have to come save the day. I finished the ravener and put my blade away. The keyblade was the best known weapon for us. Only two people could weild it. Me and Roxas. Who was me. To make things more clear. I am the reincarnation of Roxas, One of the greatest members of the organization. We looked similar, we sounded similar, and we fought the same way, so when I was old enough I took on the name Roxas.

"Still slow but better than yesterday." Xaldin said. I fummed.

"That was so fast." I huffed and puffed. His face stayed serious.

"Do not waste your breath Roxas." Axel said. He was the "assasin" of the group. Or so I have heard. I glared at him.

"He called me slow." I said.

"He calls every one slow." Demyx said from his perch. He strummed a note on his sitar.

"He only says that to you and Roxas." Larxene said. She had a sharp tounge that matched with her speed. Demyx and her got into it as I went to the change room. I changed from my practice clothes, back into my cloak. I was the youngest member of organization 13. Me being 13 years of age. Xemnas our leader was the oldest. He layed at about 26-28. The rest was 25 or younger. I sat on the bench and stared at the tiles. They were sending me out on a mission to find this demon at this club. It had been lurking under the club for a while but no one could catch it. Not even Larxene.

"Sure get the kid to do the dirty work." I mummbled as I left the change room for a bite to eat befor heading out. The organization was a secret unit. Even though it hadn't always been like that. It only happened like that now cuz we were prisioners. Some man without a face, had said he could give us hearts. That's why we are part of the organization. We have no as his slaves, he uses us like rats. He was the one who put me under strict training. Very strict training.

"I'll be there tonight to make sure you don't get into trouble." Axel came up behind me as I chowed down.

"Your only going to see if there's any cute girls." I mummbled. I had been in the organization for 1 year now and I knew every trick Axel could come up with. He laughed, and drank out of the jug. I shook my head and finished my sandwich.

"Let's get this party started." I said. Axel laughed as we opened a portal to travel to our destination.

Chapter 3 Clary

Jace was taking me to a club. I didn't even know Idris had clubs.

"If we didn't then all the teens would revolt in town and what good would that do us." He said as we walked to this club. A neon sign flashed above our heads.

_The Coffin Club_

"Must be a fun place for Vampires."Jace scoffed. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Be nice and try not to start a fight." I gave his cheek a quick kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked into the roudy club. The music boomed loudly and I couldn't hear anything. I looked around and saw some of the kids I knew from school. I waved hi as they looked at me and made my way to the dance floor. I danced with Jace for 3 songs befor I saw a kid in here.

"How old are you suppose to be in here?" I whispered close to Jace's ear.

"?" I pointed at the kid. He looked surprised.

"What's he doing here?" Jace said. I shrugged and we watched the boy. He seemed to stare at the floor as he walked. Myabe he had lost something. I felt a gush of air below me and looked down. A pair of red eye's were looking back at me. I gasped in surprise and stepped back pulling away from Jace. The floor cracked inbetween is and a huge demon popped out. It was part snake part human.

"_Mmmmmmm delicious humans for me to feast on."_ It hissed. Everyone had taken a step back.

"Get out." The manager called. Everyone scattered in different directions. I was cornered by the demons snake tail and the wall. I couldn't move. Jace looked at me from across the gap. He pulled out his blade and swung it at the demon. It missed. The demon had moved to fast for him. It swiped a hand and had him in his grasp. He stabbed at it's hand struggling but no damage seemed to appear. The boy was watching the demon with great intrest.

"Found him." He said, exept it wasn't a he. The kid pulled off the hood to reveal girl features. Another person joined her wearing the same cloak. He was tall with long arms and spikey red hair.

"Well deal with it then."The boy said. The music was still going but more like a quiet murmmer.A speaker must have blown. The girl sighed and ran at the demon. No weapons, no nothing. I watched as she scaled him with ease and made it to the arm. The demon thrashed trying to pry her off.

She finally pulled out a weapon when she was at the shoulder. It was in the shape of a key. She swung down hard slicing through the skin and bones. Jace and the arm fell to the ground. Befor I could move I was grabbed around the waist and dragged away from the tail. Jace pulled free from the dead grasp and looked for me.

"People like you get hurt so stay here." It was the boy with red hair. He placed me behind a fake coffin. Jace saw me and rushed over.

"Are you okay?" He asked checking for wounds. I nodded and brushed him off. I drew a rune so that I could see all the way through the coffin. The girl was having a hell of a time with the demon. The boy stood by the bar and watched.

"Hurry up I want to go home." The boy said. The girl spat something as she was swung around.

The clawed hand hit her and she went flying into one of the walls. I watched her get up.

"What's gong on?" I whispered. Jace shrugged. We were so intrested in this that we hadn't noticed the arm moving. The boy did though.

"I do not call this interference." He said and snapped his fingers. The arm was set aflame. The smell was horrible and it covered the air. The girl ran at the thing with the key raised.

"Okay enough is enough." She slashed down. A line formed cutting the demon in half. It's pieces fell to the ground. It disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. The girls weapon had disappeared, and she was on one knee.

"Damn." I could see blood dripping from a wound. Without thinking. I got up and ran to see if she was okay. I by passed the big hole and knealt beside her.

"Are you okay?" I said. She grunted and held her hand on her chest. I looked around for the boy but he was no where to be seen.

"Stupid coward." she mummbled. she coughed and blood spilt out of her mouth. Jace joined us.

"We need to take her home." I told him as he knealt down. He looked at me and her, then he nodded and took her into his arms.

"I know a faster way." She said and snapped her fingers. A purple black swirling thing appeared in front of us,"Stick close." she mummbled to me. I nodded and grabbed Jace's shirt. He took a deep breath and walked though the thing.

We apperead in front of the lightwoods house. Jace ran in. I still had my grip on him so I wa dragged behind him. He placed her on the couch in the living room and reached for the first aid kit in the closet. The girl grunted as she reached for something in her pocket. She pulled out a steele.

"Draw a rune on me." she said. I took the steele with shaky hands and drew the healing rune. She sighed as the wound and the pain disappeared. She had 4 white scars on her chest were the wounds were. They didn't seem to be healing. Jace came in, first aid kit in hand, to see that the job was done.

"Well that was easy."He placed the kit on a chair and sat on the floor. The girl layed there silently. I wandered if she had fallen asleep when her head moved. She looked me right in the face. Her blue eye's shining a little.

"Hi. My names Roxas, and I'm part of organization 13."

Chapter 4 Roxas

Why did I say that. Why! Maybe it was the rune, but now here I am at the kitchen table. Being stared at by 4 people. All of them teens.

"So your saying a kid like you is part of organization 13?" The boy with black hair said. I shrugged. My cloak had repaired its self, wich was boy with blond golden hair stepped foreward and met my cool gaze.

"So your the last member." He said. I glared.

"You've been doing your research. Now if you excuse me I'd like to go home." I said standing.

"Wait you helped us, so how can we help you." The red haired girl said. I paused. Maybe...just maybe they could free us.

"How good at fighting are you all." I said. They shrugged.

"Jace is the best so far." The black haired boy said. The other girl was silent. I looked at her. Then back at the red haired girl.

"Fine. I'll stay and teach you guys so that you can help me." I said.

"And what kind of help is that?" The golden hair boy asked. I smiled to myself.

"You help me free the others and myself."

Chapter 5 Clary

I shared the room with...Roxas. Or so she said that was her name. She lay on the floor ontop of the mat, back to my bed. I looked over the edge at her and her small body. It was curled into a tight ball.

"That stupid coward." She mummbled.

"Are you calling that guy that was with you a coward?" I asked. She rolled over and her eye's shone in the dark.

"Yup. Axel is the biggest coward yet. I wonder what Xemnas has to say about this mess." She pondered. This would so help me with my report. Meeting a member in real life. GASP. I layed there in silence. She sat up and looked out the window. Something seemed to be bugging her. She got up and went to the window. She threw it open and stuck her head out. I could faintly hear a song. I listened closely as she started to sing.

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

She sung in tune. When it was silent again, she turned her head to get a better look out of the window. Her song had something to do with a hero to save them. Who were they suppose to save?

"Roxas..."I said she looked at me." Why do you need to be saved?" She looked out of the window and then back at me.

"We were once a free organization." She said. I sat up and dangled my feet over the edge," But then a mysterious man with out a face came and started to control us. We couldn't fight him. That's why no one knows about us. That's why were so secretive. He made it that way, and now we are fighting to survive. He trains us so hard that we can barley walk somedays." She sounded on the verge of crying.

"I'll help." I said. She looked at me." I'll help save you."

Training was hard. It was the weekend so I didn't have school, but it was constant work. She seemed to not stop. Maybe it was because she had been worked so hard.

"You guy's don't have the same stuff we do." She looked at our training center. Ours was about half the size of a school gym. Jace shrugged.

"Not all of us get paid." He smirked. Roxas frowned.

"Not all of us have a life."She back fired. Jace was caught there. I had told him what she had shared with me last night.

We stood in a line in front of her. She met all 4 of us in the eye's.

"Now, there will be frequent breaks, but if you get tired just tell me, and I'll stop. Understood." We all nodded," Now split into pairs." I went with Jace while Alec and Isabelle went together. Isebelle had been giving Roxas the cold shoulder, while Alec was...Alec. He wasn't rude or anything, just himself.

"Back to Back, weapons raised." I held my blade close to my body. She came around and checked our stances. I felt her move Jace a little to the left. She appeared in font of me. I gasped and took a step back.

"Your opponents will be able to appear and disappear. Keep your senses sharp." She said. There was a mummble. She vanished, and I heard the wam as someone was hit in the head.

"Focus." She hissed,"Now face your partner in a battle stance." I hadn't learned a battle stance yet. So I stood there akwardly staring at Jace. His weapon was posed and ready to kill.

"Clary, come here. You will be my demonstration." Roxas called from the center of the small room. I meekly went over there. She was shorter than me. Like a good 2 feet.

"Your new to this." She guessed. I nodded." Don't worry I'm just gonna tech you guys the right stance." She said. Her right foot slipped behind her left. Her body went close to the ground.

"Copy this." She said. Being absolutely still. We tried to copy her. Isabelle crashed into Alec, who knocked into Jace. I was the only one to get it right.

"So when do we get to learn the awsome fighting part?" Jace said from the floor. Roxas straightened up and looked at him.

"It's all about balance."

"But I have tons of that." She laughed.

"You need balance. You need to be soft but hard at the same time." She said. We looked at her. She slapped her face.

"Okay. We'll take this from a different approch. How well can you fight?" She pointed at Isabelle. She smiled and pulled out her whip. She cracked it against the floor and took a step foreward.

"Better than you." Isabelle said. She snapped the whip at Roxas. Roxas smiled and grabbed the end of the whip. It wrapped around her arm. Isabelle pulled on it, but Roxas kept her spot.

"Lesson one. Think befor you act." Roxas gave a small tug and Isabelle went flying. She landed in front of her on her back. Roxas looked down at her and smiled.

"Lesson number 2, your oppenent may look weak but never underestemate them. Ever." Roxas threw the whip down. Helping Isabelle up. She walked back to us head down. Jace snickered.

"Pretty boy your turn." Roxas said. Jace always liked a challenge so he took this one with ease. He charged at her. She stood still eye's closed. I covered mine, afraid to see what Jace would do. I heard a wam and looked. Jace was behind her on the ground. Roxas hadn't moved an inch.

"These must be some scary people." Alec said.

"I have another rule. You may be part Angel, but we were trained to deal with stuff like you." She said to Jace. He was so shocked at being beaten by a kid.

"Now practice among yourselves." She said going to the side. Jace got up and challenged Izzy. I looked at Alec who nodded. Two seconds into our fight and I was already on the grond. Alec helped me up and we tried again. Roxas's gaze seemed to be fixed on to me. I tried my hardest but I was still a fail.

"You take a break." She said to Alec,"I will trian her." He nodded and left. Jace and Izzy seemed to be having fun over there.

"Focus Clary." She whispered. Her eye's had taken on a strange look,"Now attack me." She said. I grabbed the small knife in my pocket and threw it at her. She caught it in her hand.

"Good aim, your good at far away but I need hand to hand." She said.

"What are the others like?" I asked as she showed me how to hold a blade.

"Demyx and Larxene are always fighting. Xemnas leads us all, Saix is his righthand man. If you meet up with them do not engage them in battle. You will sureley lose." She said. I nodded taking these notes down in my head.

"What about the rest."

"Vexen should be your easiest, and be careful of Zexion illusions."

"So you each have a special power?"

"Yup."

"What's Axel's?" She flinched as I said his name.

"His is fire." She said," Break time." she called out.

Chapter 6 Roxas

Fot the second part of trainig I was going to tech them about the members of Organization 13. In order.

"Okay. I want you to all write this down. In the order I put it in." I wrote on this black board I had found," And that also means word,for word." I started to write.

Xemans-Weapon-Etheral Blades, Powers-None, Rank-Leader 25-30

Xaldin-Weapon-Lances,Powers-Wind,Rank-Founder 20-24

Marluxia-Weapon-Syth,Powers-Flowers,Rank-Founder,19

Xgibar-Weapon-Arrow Guns,Power-Space,Rank-Founder 20-24

Vexen-Weapon-Sheild,Power-Ice,Rank-Scientist,20-24

Lexaeus-Weapon-AxeSword,Power-Earth,Rank-Founder,20-24

Saix-Weapon-Claymore,Power-Moon,Rank-Second in Command,20

Demyx-Weapon-Sitar,Power-Water,Rank-None,16

Larxene-Weapon-Knives,Powers-Lightening,Rank-None,16

Luxord-Weapons-Cards, Powers-Time,Rank-None 22

Zexion-Weapon-Lexicon,Powers-Illusions,Rank-Founder 19

Axel-Weapon-Chakrams,Powers-Fire,Rank-Assasin, 16

I finished writing. The first one done was Clary. I stood there.

"Roxas why do we need to know this?" The silent black haired boy asked. Clary had said his name was...Alec?

"It is better to know your enemy." I said.

"So why aren't you on the list."

"Do you consider me an enemy?" I asked. Alec grimced and went back to his paper. I looked out the window. The sun was just setting. In my head I saw me and Axel at the clock tower eating our icecream at this time. I wondered if he was there without me.

"You may leave when you are done." I said and left the room. I needed to go for a little walk.

Chapter 7 Clary

Roxas hadn't returned that night.

"Jace I'm worried. Maybe she decided we were no use. Maybe she went up against them herself." I worried.

"Or maybe she went to go get more milk." He said. The door opened and Roxas walked in with a jug of milk. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. She skweaked.

"She was worried." Jace said. I flashed him a glare.

"Of course I was. This poor child left alone." Roxas squirmed out of my grasp.

"I just got milk." She said and placed it on the counter. She didn't seem like her self. I gave Jace a go talk to her look. He sighed and followed. I put the milk away and went to my room.

Chapter 7 (Cont.) Roxas

Jace followed me to the roof.

"What do you want pretty boy?" I sai pulling out a sea-salt icecream. He shrugged and sat beside me.

"You miss them." He said.

"They're my family and they're suffering." I said. He nodded.

"Give us two days, we could shape up by then." He said. I shook my head. They didn't understand. Then I heard a scream from downstairs.

"Damn." I said.

Chapter 8 Clary

A man with blue hair and an x-scar on his face appeared in my room. A scream ripped out from my throat.

"Now why scream." He had the same cloak as Roxas.

"Saix!" Roxas appeared. The man took a quick look at her.

"I'm sorry." He said. He grabbed me by the waist. He snapped his fingers and these weird things appeared. He frowned and we dissapered in a swirl of black.

Chapter 8 (Cont.) Roxas

This was not good. I drew out my keyblade and attacked the nobodies. The dissapeared befor Jace came in.

" Where is she." He said. I shook my head. He wrapped his hand around my neck and pushed me up against the wall. I didn't struggle.

"Where is she?" He asked loudly.

"Saix took her."I said, more like chocked out.

"Who is in charge of you?" He asked. I took in a breath.

"Someone named Valentine." I said. He gasped.

"Liar!"

"If you listen to me I can get her back." Jace slammed me into the wall.

"Explain." I smiled and told him the plan.

Chapter 8 (cont) Clary

Saix had taken me to this huge castle. It lay by the sea. Where? Not sure. He dropped me on the floor of what looked like a ballroom. He disappeared. I looked around and saw a boy with blonde hair. It was the one I had seen on the first day of school. He sat on the rail and looked at me. In his hand was a guitar.

"Are you here to save us?" He asked. I wasn't sure if I should nod or shake.

"She is here as a prisoner." A voice I'd thought I never hear agian. Valentine stepped out of the shadows. I scrambled back a little.

"Now where would you be going?" He laughed.

"Jace will come. Jace will come and save me." I said. He walked up to me and got in my face.

"We'll see about that." And I blacked out.

Chapter 9 Roxas

The plan was figured out. I would be the one to go in and get Clary. How? I wasn't sure yet.

I arrived in the hall of the castle. This was where we'd stayed. In this dark thing, known as a home. I stood in the hallway listening. Nothing moved.

"Roxas! Your back." Demyx slid down the rail of the stairs and crashed into me. I fell to the ground.

"Get off me fat ass." I said underneath him.

"The great warrior has returned." Larxene said. I pushed Demyx off and looked at Larxene.

"How about some training. To see if your still in practice." She pulled out her knives. Demyx got in front of me.

"Larxene don't be stupid." He said. She smiled and threw the knives. I pushed Demyx to the ground and ducked. That was a close call.

"She's here for the girl." Larxene said.

"I'm also here to set you free." I said.

"Valentine can do that." She said. Throwing knives again.

"He can't give us a heart when he's dead." I said. She froze.

"What?" They both said.

"He's undead. He doesn't have a heart himself." I expliained. She put her weapon away and came closer.

"How do you plan on setting us free?" I smiled.

We ran up the flight of the stairs skipping two at a time. Valentine was at the top, so Larxene had said. We slipped silently past the other members. Saix saw us but ignored us. Like we were invisible. I flashed him a thank you and ran faster.

"Xemnas has nobodies posted at the door. Me and Demyx will deal with them." She said. I nodded. We reached the top and paused around the corner. This would be the fight of my life, of everyones lives. I looked at my friends and nodded. The plan was just about to begin.

Chapter 10 Clary

I was in a room. Axel stood far away from me. My hands and feet were bound by runes, I had a silent rune also so I was unable to talk. It reminded me of the time at the lake. I glared at Axel. He looked depressed in a way. When Valentine wasn't paying attention he spoke.

"Is she okay?" He whispered. I glared and nodded. He sighed and the tension slipped from his shoulders. I heard a loud clang and the sound of lightening. The door burst open to reveal Roxas. Not Jace,but Roxas. I frowned. Where the hell was that boy. Roxas looked at me befor turning her attention to Valentine.

"Let her go." She said. The doors slammed shut. Her keyblade appeared in her hand. Valentine looked up from his book. He smiled.

"Little Roxas, trying to be the hero." He said.

I thought about the lyrics she had sung. One of them had said that a hero lay inside me. Did she mean in her there was a hero? I looked at her, than Axel, who was frozen in place.

"Axel."Valentine said, nodding at Roxas. Roxas looked at him for the first time since entering the room. Axel seemed frozen. Then he moved. He was behind her. She spun around and faced him. The battle was about to begin.

Chapter 10 (Cont.) Roxas

I wasn't going to fight him. He looked at me sadley as he drew out his chakrams.

"I can save you." I said, avoiding an attack.

"All I wanted to do was save you from this place. Why come back if you knew this was gonna happen?" He said, just missing me. I jumped on his back and whispered in his ear befor he could throw me off.

"I can give you a heart." I said. Then went flying into one of the shelves. Valentine enjoyed seeing us like this. I looked up to see a chakram slam into the ground in front of me.

"Leave now." He said.

"No," I told him shoving him onto the ground," I need to save you all." I got on top of him pining him to the ground. He looked up at me, not fighting it. I felt tears fill my eye's.

"I'm not leaving!" I screamed. Something inside me boiled. In my empty hand I felt something forming. I looked to see another keyblade. Valentine froze. He stopped halfway between his drink and his mouth. Axel stared and smiled.

"I knew you could do it." He said. Then he disappeared. He just left the room. I felt my chest heaving with rage and anger.

"Now Roxas, you know that I meant no harm." I got to my feet and walked to Clary. I touched her with the new keyblade I had obtained. It was white and yellow, while my old one was now black. The runes dissapeared.

"Took you long enough." She said, standing up. I ignored Valentine and grabbed her hand. We didn't have time for this. Before Valentine could stop us, I smashed the window, glass scattered around my feet. I shoved Clary out of it, she screamed all the way down. Then I heard the rev of a motor boat. I could tell Jace had caught her. I smiled and turned back to Valentine. He had drew out a sword.

"Now it's your turn." I said.

Chapter 11 Clary

Jace had caught me with perfect timeing. I was so glad. Alec drove the boat, so I could kiss Jace without distracting him.

"Your safe." He said against my lips.

"But Roxas isn't." I said. He smiled.

"She needs to do this alone." He said. Alec took us back to the shore, away from the castle. I would wait at home for her, if she made it though the night.

Chapter 11(Continued) Roxas

I moved towards Valentine. My rage still boiling inside me.

"You tricked us. You told us you could give us hearts and you lied." I swung a blade and missed him.

"Now Roxas who took you in when you were in need. Who saved you from yourself." Valentine striked. His blade cut my skin like butter. The blade sliced my arm. I gripped it tightly and backed up. He drew closer to me. I stopped his attack with my keyblade. The blood pulsed out of my other the blade struck me in the gut. I keeled over and coughed up some blood. My lifes liquid left my body quickly. I was getting weaker and weaker, but could still keep up the fight. I rolled out of the way of another attack. My vision was going slightly so it was harder to see the blade. I blinked and saw the blade comming down on me. I was sure that this was gonna be the end. Then I heard a ting and chunk as something metal hit the floor. I looked over and saw Axel. He had thrown a chakram at Valentines blade. The blade now lay on the ground close to the broken window.

"Don't you dare touch her." Axel phased and came up behind Valentine who spun around. He phased again and was behind him again.

"Now its your turn to die, you demon." Axel reached out and grabbed Valentines neck. I had seen Axel like this once, and he was hard to stop at this point. I watched him lift Valentine high into the air and then snap his neck. The body went limp and he dropped it to the ground. He slowley turned to face me. Worry coated his eye's. I slumped on my knees, feeling the blood drippimg from my arm. I never heard him till he reached out and grabbed me. I was held close to his body while he rocked me back and forth,

"I know how to save you now." I whispered. My body felt drained. The blood soaked the floor and Axel," I learned how to while I was gone. I can give you all hearts." I coughed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He whispered. I smiled slightly.

"By splitting mine into 12 peices." I mummbled.

"Why only 12? Who doesnt get a peice?" He already knew the answer and shook his head." Roxas your going to make it. Your going to live. This is just a minor wound." He placed his hand where the blade had gone through. I shook my head.

"It's for the best Axel." I closed my eye's and concentrated. Concentrated on spilliting my heart. I felt my body rise into the air and then I coud feel my heart slipping from my body. Red shone behind my closed eye lids. And then I fell. My body crashed into the ground hard. The air knocked out of me. I heard someone scrambling to my side. Arms grabbed me and lifted me up.

"Roxas please stay, Please." I felt a wet drop fall onto my cheek. I opened my eye's and saw Axel's green eye's filled with tears. He had a heart now. I could hear it beating in his once silent chest. It worked. It had actually worked. I sighed.

"Axel don't cry. Ill always be with you. In here." I pointed at his chest. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"But I want you here." He moved his arm slightly. I smiled.

"My time was up a long time ago. Even Roxas knows that."

"But you are Roxas. You were alwas Roxas." He said." You are you and that's why I love you. Because of who you are. Not just because your powerful." He said. He had said he loved me. I felt something faint flutter in my chest. Was this also's Roxas's reaction to the words. I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to find the words to speak.

"I love you to." I felt myself say. That fluttering sound in my chest grew louder and louder till it made a steady beating. I took in a breath and listened to my beating heart. Why did I still have one.

"I can hear it." Axel whispered." I can hear it and it doesn't want to be seperated from mine." He took my hand and held it to his chest. Our hearts beat at the same time. I looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe your right." And I put my hand in his hair and pulled his face to mine so our lips could touch. It was the lightest of touches but our hearts beated faster. I sighed and pulled back. Closing my eye's in content. Now it was time to take a small nap, so that my body could heal. And so that my heart could take this all in.

Chapter 12 (A few weeks later) Clary

Roxas had been injured in the fight with Valentine, but was now healing, and I was pregnant with Jace's kid.

"Clary will you please sit down, you'll hurt the baby." Jace voiced his concern one day. I smiled and packed my bag for school. I was 3 months in and was able to hid my buldging stomache under some baggy clothing. Roxas said she'd meet me at the school for my presentaion.

"I've got to go to school. I'll see you later." I gave him a quick kiss and left for school.

I waited and waited for Roxas, soon I was called up to the front to present. I stood there silently.

"My project was about the group called Organization 13." That's how I started off. The kids had grown silent as they listened to what I had to say.

"It was a difficult task to research but one with great rewards." I heard a swishing sound and looked to see Roxas enter the room just at the right time. She was in her cloak and everything. She looked around the class room, shaking slightly.

"This is a member of The Organization." I pointed at Roxas who waved.

"My name is Roxas. And I'm the thirteenth member."

Chapter 13 Roxas

Axel kept a close eye on me. Evn when I went to the presentation. He stood in the back of the class room watching me. Every now and then my gut would hurt but otherwise I was still fine. Everyone in the organiation now was free from slavery and had a heart. Even me.

I answered question after question.

"So your telling us that there are only 13 of you." A girl asked. I nodded.

"And only two of them arr girls." I nodded again.

"How do you survive." A preppy girl said in anguish. Axel laughed in the back, but he was invisible to everyone but me.

"Not a clue."

I was glad when the day had ended. I said my goodbye to Clary, wished her luck on the kid and that I'd see her around. As we travled back to the castle Axel stopped me in the portal.

"Axel?" I said turning around. He looked me in the eye's softley and then leaned down and kissed me hard. Hard enough to knock me over so that we were on the ground. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close to me.

"This would be so illegal, but I don't think I care." Axel said and laughed. He pulled away and lifted me up and into his arms. He craddled me to his chest.

"Now I'm probely gonna do something stupid, so if you don't want to do something, you have to stop me. Got that." Axel stepped into his room. I wasn't sure what he had meant by that but I nodded. I soon found out why he had said for me to stop him.


End file.
